The angel and the demon finally meet
by Naveli
Summary: Hiruma decides to take the relationship with Mamo further by inviting her to the end of year dance party! Smut Ahoy! Please R
1. The first taste

Minna ohaiyo!!! My 2nd story! I know I haven't uploaded the sequel of my 1st story, 'Call my name...', but I will publish the remaining chapters as soon as possible! Please check out my new story and I welcome your criticisms and opinions... thank you for your time!

The setting for this story is after the Christmas Bowl, and it is understood that there was a sexual tension (anyway something...) between Hiruma and Mamori during the football season and now Hiruma has taken a step towards deepening (hopefully) that 'little something'...

Warning: Smut!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, or else you would have definitely seen this happening in the manga...sob...

* * *

The end of a year full of turmoil and the taste of victory in everyone's heart and lips, when Deimon football Club won the Christmas Bowl… Mamori brushed her hair into a shiny auburn mass and piled it onto her head, securing the intricate knots with the pearls her mother had lent her for the occasion. She stood and admired her frame in her mirror; her aquamarine dress hugged her hips and bodice, the neck scooping slightly low, revealing the creamy top of her breasts, the skirt falling to her knees. She tied a single gold necklace with a pearl pendant, clipped on matching earrings and strapped on high heels… good…she was ready…

_Ding dong… _the bell sounded downstairs, she heard the door being opened and the muffled sounds of voices.

'Honey! Your cavalier is here!',called her mother.

Mamori threw a last look in the mirror, dabbed on some coral lipstick and dashed downstairs, grabbing her bead bag. She slowed down when she reached the small living room, breathed in deeply and caught the scent of cologne, mixed with mint and coffee…the scent of the man she loved but could not confess… yet he had asked her (well, ordered her with a string of obscenities was more like it) and she had accepted with a nod of the head…

'Good evening… Hiruma-Kun…', she greeted him softly.

Hiruma uncoiled his tall, lean frame from the couch where he was seated, discussing with her mother and turned towards her. Oh my…he took her breath away… he had dyed back his spiky hair to its normal ebony color, he was clad in a black tuxedo, light green shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, black trousers and black leather shoes. Only his eyes remained the same green as always. His face was more composed, less than the devil he usually was on the field, more like a mysterious stranger… and he smiled his evil grin as his eyes raked over her… he walked towards her,

'Good evening…', and whispered in to her ear, 'fucking manager…' She blushed crimson, and glared at him. That evil grin stretched his lips again… _God, don't make me kill him…don't… _she thought…

They said their farewells to her parents and stepped out into the cold. Mamori started walking towards the bus stop when Hiruma tugged on her arm, nearly making her stumble, 'where the hell do you think you are going? Our limo's waiting for us…' he said, dragging her by the arm toward a sleek, black limo waiting just in front of her house. They stepped inside and all of a sudden Mamori felt flustered. It was the first time she was alone with him, in such a confined place. He lay back in his seat, resting his emerald eyes on her lithe curves, his sharp canines glinting every time he smiled, as if liking what he saw. She didn't move a muscle, groping for something in her mind to say, 'Hi…Hiruma-kun, the end of year party is being held at a really grand place, the Roquefort hotel! I wonder how our school was able to aff…' she had turned to look at him and was surprised to find his face real close! 'Wha…'

He leaned in closer, nuzzling her bare white throat, caressing the sensitive skin with his soft lips. Not a single word of obscenity left his mouth as he gently teased her. Mamori on the other hand felt like her whole body was on fire, and her hand automatically rose to entwine in his black spiky hair, massaging his scalp, unconsciously pressing him closer. He groaned and pressed harder on her throat, opening his mouth and sucking her strongly, his sharp canines pushing into her flesh, his tongue dancing on the same spot. Mamori moaned low in her throat, tremors going through her whole body. Hiruma loomed over her, pressing his hard, muscular chest against her soft breasts, parting her legs with his hand so that he could fit into her curves. His mouth left her throat and trailed wet kisses along her jaw, until he reached her mouth. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before kissing her lightly on the lips. Mamori responded in fervor, pressing her mouth to his and gasped in surprised when she felt Hiruma's hand cup her breast through the satin dress. He took advantage of her open mouth to slide in his tongue, delving into her sensuously, drinking in her flavor, her taste. She had never been kissed like this before, and the man she loved was tormenting her in the most wonderful manner she could imagine. She broke the kiss to breathe in some air but Hiruma caught her chin and forced back her mouth to his and this time Mamori met his tongue with hers, taking in _his _taste, _his_ flavor, so sweet and manly it created havoc with her senses.

'Hiruma-kun…', she sobbed.

He could read the silent plea in her eyes, god he wanted her so badly too, his eyes had turned fiery green with need and desire, while her blue depths had almost blackened with her own need for him to touch her everywhere. He slipped a hand between her legs, stroking circles on her creamy thighs, at times his nails digging into her fair skin with the force of controlling his pulsing need until he reached her most intimate part… her lacy, satin panties were driving him crazy… he stroked a lazy finger right where her heat was coursing, and she whimpered with suppressed pleasure…'Hiruma…ah…no…don't…' and she tried to push away his hand, but he would not yield. He stroked faster, his breathing accelerated as he made her go wet with pleasure and he could feel the satin underwear get soaked under his expert caresses…

The limo stopped suddenly, they had arrived. Hiruma released her gently, kissed her lingeringly on the mouth and whispered in her ear, 'we have reached. There is a spare change of underwear in the drawer under the seat. I'll go first.' And he left, closing the door behind him. Mamori took some moments to calm down her heart and senses and fished out the underwear in question. Oh my… it was so revealing, a sheer black, with satin bows and lacy flowers, exquisite….she felt hot just wearing it. As she opened the door, a calloused hand reached out to guide her out of the car to the steps towards the hall where the party was being held… she was thankful for the support of his arm as she couldn't feel her legs anymore after the way he had held her so close to him.

The party was a lavish ensemble of cuisine for the Deimon students, Mamori chatted with all her friends from the football club, Sena, Kurita, Musashi, the Haha brothers (Hah?!?! we are not brothers!!!) and all of her other friends…but her attention was always on the one man who mattered the most to her, the devil who was burning up the feast, booby-trapping the corridors for all the couples, blasting shots behind Sena and Monta… Hiruma…

* * *

That's all for the moment folks! Hope you liked the first part! I will publish the other chapters as soon as possible!


	2. Dance at midnight

Ohaiyo minna-san!!! Long time no see! I've got hold of a laptop and I'm trying to upload my stories as fast as I can!

Thank you to all my readers, for your patience, reviews and comments.

I hope you will like the development of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. I mean, if I did, you would have seen this happening somewhere in the manga!

* * *

Soft music starting playing and many couples drifted on the dance floor. Mamori sipped her glass of punch while gazing fondly but surreptitiously at Sena mumbling to Suzuna while the dark haired girl dragged him to the dance floor… good thing she had shed her rollers, Sena's feet wouldn't have survived. She felt a light touch on her shoulder.

'Hello Mamori-san, care for a dance?'

'Hey Monta, of course! I didn't know you liked dancing!'

She smiled dazzlingly in his direction; ignoring the twinge of disappointment she felt when she recognized Monta's voice.

Just as they turned to the dance floor, they heard the cocking of a machine gun and (as if out of nowhere) a tall shadow loomed over the couple, white pointy teeth flashing cruelly.

'What the fuck ya think ya doin, shitty monkey? Take off your fucking hands from her before I blow holes into you and feed your carcass to Cerberos…'

'Hi...Hiruma-san!!! Hai!!! Disappearing Max!!!, cried Monta and dashed off in a trice, leaving Mamori alone to deal with the irate man.'

'Hiruma-kun!!!! There was no need to scare him off like that!!!', she hissed.

'Kekekeke… it's not my problem if he's got no balls', he laughed, his mouth stretched in a maniacal grin. He truly was in his element when he was threatening someone… she had difficulty reconciling the man in the limo and the one in front of her.

He reached out for her hand, 'Come.'

Again he threw off her balance with that serious face. She slipped her small hand into his and let him tug her onto the dance floor. He pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back, the other holding her hand against his chest, next to his beating heart and they moved slowly to a romantic song. His long fingers slid to her hip, cupping the curve sensually while he traced her jaw line with the other hand, drawing her closer to him. She could feel her breasts melting into his chest as she leaned into him, his muscular legs brushing against her own… he dipped his head into the nook of her throat and whispered,

You are mine… my woman… I will not allow anyone else to wine, dine or dance with you tonight…

He licked her ear and pressed his mouth against her white throat, drawing the skin between his teeth, sucking her softly. She whimpered with pleasure and instinctively pressed closer to him, her arms snaking around his neck to bury into his hair, holding him in place as he bit and sucked her throat. A few moments later, he lifted his head to gaze into her blue depths, noting the way they had darkened, drinking in the sight of the love bite her had left on her skin… he could feel his arousal pushing against his fly and felt a mad desire to take her right here and then. She pressed against his manhood, shivering slightly as she felt it against her leg, and whispered…no…pleaded… 'Please… Yoichi…'

She could not have made it clearer.

She needed him. He needed her. Tonight they would be one. Tonight was theirs, and to hell with tomorrow.

* * *

Yosh! A small chapter, but hope you like it!

Please R&R!!!

Arigatou gozaimasu...


	3. Angel and Devil become one

Ya-Haaaa!!!! Another chapter!!! Please read and review, hope you enjoy, your comments are most welcome minna-san!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Eyeshield 21... sob...

Mamori was standing in the most lavish bathroom of her life, gazing at her reflection in the ornate mirror. She was pale, yet her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shining with fear and anticipation. It was her first time and she feared pain. She cooled her cheeks, then decided to go for a bath. She could hear Hiruma talking in low tones on the phone, his muted footsteps on the carpet while she lathered her body with mousse, scrubbed her body clean of the perfume and make up. She rinsed off the soap, dried herself and wrapped a towel around her warm clean body and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the bedroom, her gaze locking onto the man she loved.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, typing furiously on his phone, his long legs propped on the small table, his jacket discarded on a sofa in the corner of the bedroom. Before she could utter a sound, his nose twitched and he looked up in her direction. Man… she looked delicious, he thought… her scent had reached him the moment she came into the room, warm, sensuous, flowery… the exact opposite of his male scent, which was spicy, with a mint flavour. He switched off his phone and flung it on the sofa. He walked towards her, and it reminded her of a predator stalking its prey, and she shivered. He stood within inches of her, a flimsy towel covering her from his gaze, and his long fingers reached out to caress the curve of her bare shoulders. A hand caressed her hip and drew her closer until her body was in contact with his taut form. He lowered his mouth onto her bare shoulder and pressed wet kisses, going back to the love bite, sucking on it again, and making it become purple. She clung to his shoulders as she felt heat coursing through her veins at the touch of his tongue on her bare skin and her fingers slid down to undo the buttons of his shirt clumsily. The buckle of his belt and the buttons of his pants were already undone and she merely zipped it down with a trembling hand, moaning softly each time he would choose a new place for a love bite… suddenly she felt her feet leave the ground and she cried out in surprise. He had lifted her into his arms and was carrying her to bed like a princess. He tossed her unceremoniously, and the towel parted to reveal her creamy legs. He tore off his shirt and she had a good view of his chest. Although during football practice she had seen him shirtless countless times, this was the first time she was allowed the luxury of admiring him as much as she wanted. His chest was hard and flat, the muscles bunched and hard as steel, his abdomen flexing with each movement, his skin the colour of gold. His arms were muscled and his fingers long and tapered, and she could feel her getting wet as she remembered those hands caressing her earlier in the limo.

He pulled her to the edge and kneeled down at the foot of the bed, parting her legs wide. She flushed as she felt his gaze, ' Hiruma no…it's embarrassing…don't…' and she fought against his hold, tucking her legs towards her quivering form.

'Sshh…' His movements more gentle, he parted her legs again, lifted a knee and his tongue traced a path of fire from the nook of her knee, gliding gently down the slope of her leg, pressing wet kisses, nibbling, tickling, sucking, leaving more love bites as he progressed towards her wet arousal. He lifted both knees onto his shoulders, his hand reaching out to push her back on the bed, baring her most intimate part to his mouth. It was glistening wet and quivering. Ignoring her protests, he touched the tip of his tongue to the wet nub, then sloped down to delve into her core, tasting her for the first time. Mamori cried out in shock and bucked into his mouth, 'No…no, don't…' she whimpered feverishly, clutching at his dark hair in frenzy as he lashed at her with his tongue, tasting her, sucking her nubbin softly but steadily into his mouth, his hand locking her limbs, stopping her from retreating from him. She felt each stroke like a wave washing over her body, nearly stopping her heart with the pleasure, tears pearling in the corner of her eyes as she sobbed with the intensity of these new sensations. As she gushed out her release, Hiruma grunted with satisfaction and let go of her quivering legs. He lifted her hips and pushed her back to the center of the bed, and positioned himself on top of her. He swiftly cast off the towel, his pants and boxers and laid his hot, naked body against her hers, kissing her cheeks, eyes, nose, ears before he caught her mouth in a wet, passionate kiss. She could taste herself and him, mixed sensuously, and she stretched and rubbed herself against him, enjoying the friction of their skin, softness against hardness.

He left her mouth to slide down to her round, creamy breasts, his hard cock gliding against her pelvis and settling naturally between her legs, and he took a nipple into his mouth, circling the tip with his tongue while his hand stroked her intimately, making her wet again, preparing her for another wave of pleasure. She thrashed under him as he kissed, bit and sucked on her breasts, her fingers raking his back in frustration, a hand pulling at his hair hard. ' Easy love…' whispered Hiruma, and her hand slackened on his hair, allowing him more ease to push into her breasts, taking her full into his mouth, sucking her hard, while his fingers slipped in and out of her wetness. ' Yoichi…please… I can't anymore…now…' she begged. He let go of her nipple with a devilish smile; he loved it when she begged for him like this… He left her side for a moment, rummaged into the drawer of the night table for a condom, tore the package with his teeth and slipped it on him… precaution first…he switched off the lamp and pulled the curtains, letting the full moon bathe the room, and the woman lying on the bed. Her fiery hair pooled around her creamy face, legs slightly parted, her rosy nipples stretching upwards with desire… she was so lovely… and she was going to be his… Mamori stared at the man in shadows approaching her, yet she felt no fear. Instead, she held out her arms, and heard his sharp intake of breath before he melted into sweet curves, touching the tip of his cock to her wet arousal as he caught her mouth in an ardent kiss… he knew it was going to hurt… she was so wet, yet so tight, it drove him crazy with need and his own arousal was getting bigger…damn… she wriggled under him, trying to push him further into her. Inexperienced though she was, she instinctively lifted her legs to curl around his hips. 'Damn you Mamori… don't move…' he whispered harshly. 'Yoichi…'she panted. He pushed harder into her until he broke the slim barrier and finally plunged deep into her... They both cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain. Mamori felt the pain lashing at her and quivered with the effort of mastering the pain, burying her face in his shoulder to hide her tears. She felt long fingertips caressing her hip slowly, and she realized amidst the excruciating pain that Yoichi was trying to ease her discomfort. Her love for him at that moment engulfed her heart, nearly choking her and the pain left her immediately, so that she could now feel his silky hardness inside her… _he was inside her…_ heat pervaded her intimacy and from Hiruma's change in the pressure of his fingertips, she knew he was aware of it. He thrust softly once, drawing a cry of pleasure from her rosy lips, a second thrust, a whimper escaped her, a third thrust, deeper into her and she sobbed his name, her hands clutching at his shoulders, her legs hugging his hips tighter, and finally she felt his control snap as he pounded into her wildly. He lifted slightly off her and thrust straight and hard into her, hitting her clit, while he played with her nipples. Mamori was sobbing and panting his name over and over again, spreading her legs wider so he could go in deeper. Hiruma was in a daze…god damn, she felt so good, going in and out of her made him feel so complete it was scaring the hell out of him, yet the fear galvanized his movements, shifting their positions several times so that he could enjoy her cries and reactions, and most of all, _she kept staying wet…_Finally, they both reached the summit of pleasure together, Hiruma spilling his seed inside her… he sagged onto her as he felt his knees give way… shit… he had never felt like this before… he felt so wiped out that he did not have any strength left to slide out of her… damn, he had to… he could feel his cock receding, and he disengaged himself from her wet back, sliding out of her clumsily, the condom nearly peeling off… he flopped on his back and closed his eyes in exhaustion… 'Man, it feels so damn good…' he thought. He could feel her stirring next to him, and he scooped her against his chest… now it felt even better… her eyes were glazed, her mouth slightly open in a little 'o' of awe, her hair and skin damp from their love making… she still looked like an angel to him… ' You ok…?' he asked gruffly. ' Mm…' she cuddled into him, and he could feel her breasts pressing against his torso… it sent a direct electric shock to his shaft, hardening him… her eyes widened slightly… she had noticed… oh hell… so what… they had the whole night to enjoy… he ignored the nagging guilt that morning might not be the one he would have wished for either of them… he felt her tongue on his skin… 'Shit…' he whispered… he had her now, he would enjoy the night they had together, to hell with tomorrow…

I'm coming with new development soon with my little story!! I apologise for the english... and the love making scene may seem not too exciting... it's becoz I have not much experience in this!! Gomenasai... Please read and review!


End file.
